Healer in Training
by xmaraudergirlsx
Summary: The worst part of the whole situation was knowing that I wasn't an idiot. The last place I should have ended up working after Hogwarts, was at the St. Mungo's morgue. It's morbid and insensitive but I really shouldn't have been wasting my brain on moving dead bodies for a living. But that's what I was doing. And it was all his fault. SB/OC LE/JP
1. I'm Surrounded by Idiots

_**A/N: I can't seem to stop myself from writing Sirius/OC stories. This one is a twist from my usual plots - set after Hogwarts in a different educational environment.**_

**Disclaimer:** I'm sure it's obvious that I am not J.K Rowling and I did not invent the Harry Potter series.

_**Summary:**__ The worst part of the whole situation was knowing that I wasn't an idiot. The last place I should have ended up working after Hogwarts, was at the St. Mungo's morgue. It's morbid and insensitive but I really shouldn't have been wasting my brain on moving dead bodies for a living. But that's what I was doing. And it was all his fault. _

* * *

**HEALER IN TRAINING**

**Chapter One: I am Surrounded by Idiots**

"Some of you may be feeling as if you got the short end of the stick, having been placed in my rotation for your studies. But know this: while you may not learn as much or earn as much gold as your fellow First Year Trainees, you will be the busiest," Healer Grimsby said, looking at us dully over the top of his spectacles.

He wasn't lying either – students with the lowest NEWT marks were always placed at The Morgue for their first six months at St. Mungo's. It wasn't the same as Muggle Morgues where at least they got to cut the dead people up. All there was to do in the 's Basement was organize the bodies. It sounds insensitive and morbid, I know, but that's just the way we think during Healer Training. If you're not doing anything Spell or Potion related, you're probably at the bottom of the barrel. By the looks of my rotation – I was surrounded by the most useless of them all. Timothy Cobblesworth was a Hufflepuff I knew from Hogwarts, who was a good-looking lad, but had always had a reputation for accidentally blowing up his cauldron twice a week. He wouldn't have even been allowed to take the Potions NEWT if he hadn't had a famous Healer for a grandfather, which is why I assumed he was even bothering with the profession at all. There was also a very pretty, blonde French girl named Florence Bardaux who'd graduated from Beauxbatons but had seemed so uninterested during Healer Grimsby's orientation, that she'd been filing her nails. Mikhail Stone, an intense looking boy with heavy eyebrows, rounded out the group. He was probably an export from Durmstrang, although he looked a bit uppity, so I suppose he could have been one of those home-schooled pure-bloods. He had yet to say a word to anyone, and so, remained an enigma.

After he'd dismissed the group for the morning, Healer Grimsby called me to his office.

"Miss Locke, I received a letter from Professor McGonagall about you yesterday and I wanted to talk to you about it," he said, indicating the seat in front of his desk. I sat down uncomfortably and tried to mask the worry from my face.

"Professor McGonagall tells me that, despite your poor exam results, you were among the most talented students in your class and a credit to Gryffindor House."

My cheeks grew warm as I nodded, fully expecting the question that followed this sentence of praise.

"So, I ask you – why did you only achieve A's for your NEWTs when you were a straight O student at OWL?"

What could I say? I couldn't tell him that my mediocrity was a result of my boyfriend breaking up with me a week before exams. It was shameful and embarrassing and _not like me_ to fall apart over something like that. I had promised myself that I would never be one of those people who forgot themselves and their goals just because they were in love. Unfortunately, I don't always keep promises, least of all to myself.

"I was going through a tough time, Sir. But I don't intend to let it affect me anymore," I said as confidently as I could.

"That's good to know," he said, studying me carefully. "I was a Gryffindor myself and so I know that we are resilient." He gave me an encouraging smile making me feel better and worse at the same time, before he nodded at the door – a sign that it was time for me to leave.

After grabbing a sandwich at a muggle café, I hurried the short walk from St. Mungo's to the Ministry where our lectures were to take place three times a week at the Division of Magical Education. After showing my wand and Trainee Healer ID to the Watch Wizard, I made my way to the lifts and waited amongst the crowd coming back from Lunch. Thankfully, I noticed quite a lot of young witches and wizards waiting with me, which meant that I wasn't late. I was studying the pattern on the ornate wrought iron gates when suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Jennifer Locke, it's been a while," he said, with his typical grin.

I smiled back, attempting to hide my discomfort. "James Potter, is that you?"

"Yup. On my way to 'Concealment and Disguises'," James replied, pointing at his bushy mustache.

I laughed. "Oh! You're at Auror Training, of course! I was wondering how Lily was letting you get away with that 'tache."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I just saw her for Lunch and she threatened to curse it off before she noticed it was fake. You're a bit late for your Lecture, aren't you?"

In alarm, I glanced at my watch before sighing with relief. "It starts at one, I still have fifteen minutes."

He rolled his eyes and nodded knowingly. "Of course, Lily had to be there half an hour early. So, how's everything else? Mary said that you two are living together now?"

"Yeah, we moved in to our flat last week. You'll have to come 'round with Lily some night," I said, as the lift doors opened and we got in, moving to lean against the back wall and allowing the other waiting people room to get in. There was a bit of an awkward pause while James nodded hello to a few people before I asked, "And how are you? How is everyone, Sirius, Peter…and Remus?"

I cringed at the sound of his name and James gave me a sympathetic look that only made me feel worse.

"The lads are all okay. Peter's working at a shop in Muggle London and Sirius is doing Auror Training with me – although I have no idea where he's disappeared to," he laughed and I forced myself to join in as I waited for him to continue. He knew that the only friend I _really_ wanted to know about was the one he hadn't mentioned yet.

"Remus is back with his mum for now. He's still looking for work," James said, lowering his voice and watching my face carefully.

I felt a mix of emotions. Here I was, depressed over being put in a bad Rotation for Healer Training, and Remus, who probably got mostly E's or O's, couldn't even find a job. He'd always said that being a werewolf would make it difficult for him to get work, but I had never taken it seriously. I couldn't understand how anyone who met Remus could think that he was anything short of brilliant.

"Does he…" I stopped myself short and James looked back at me with a knowing expression.

"We all miss you, Jen. It's not the same without you around," he said.

I laughed uncomfortably and we stood in awkward silence until Level Two, where the lift emptied out and we followed the group on to the floor.

"Well – I'm that way," James said, pointing to the left.

"Yeah, I'm over here," I replied, nodding at the double doors marked "Healer Lecture Hall".

"I'll tell everyone you say hello," he said as he backed away down the corridor.

"Great," I nodded pushing open the doors and waving goodbye to him. I stood in the entranceway staring at the floor for a moment to collect myself before a loud shout brought back the din in the lecture hall and I looked up to see a familiar redhead waving from the fifth row.

"Oi, Jen! We're here!"

Adjusting my bag, I plastered on a grin and hurried up the steps to join Lily Evans and Mary MacDonald – my best friends from Hogwarts.

"You took your time! I thought we were going to see you at Lunch but Timothy told us your Healer kept you back," Mary said, reaching over Lily to offer me a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean.

Taking one that looked like chocolate, I nodded. "He wanted to know how I managed to scrape in to the program, of course. I'm shocked he was so kind about it."

Lily gave me a warning look. "Oh piss off. McGonagall said that she'd owl him for you. Sometimes people fuck up, it happens."

"Yup – and that's how they make it to The Morgue," I replied, rolling my eyes. "How's Spell Damage, then?"

"Amazing!" Lily said, dreamily. "You would not believe how many jinx-related injuries came in this morning alone! It's no wonder they have so many of us on the Fourth Floor – it's like case after case after strange case!" She stopped short at the look Mary was giving her and shrugged. "I mean – it's not bad."

I groaned and leaned back in my chair. "I should be there!"

"Well you'll just have to find an unidentified Inferi or something and maybe they'll let you out of Morgue rotation early."

"Great advice, thanks Lil," I said, glumly.

"I don't know how you can take it all so lightly – these people were badly hurt!" Mary said irritably, pulling her dirty blonde hair into a bun on top of her head.

"No they weren't – it was all the idiot kids using magic out of school. Madam Pomfrey would've scoffed at them. We've seen worse at Hogwarts!" Lily said dismissively, holding up a bean that looked like mine. "Have you tasted yours yet?"

I bit into a corner and coughed. "Pepper," I said before lobbing it at the nearby bin. It bounced off the corner and landed on the floor.

"Pick it up!" Lily said, as she stuck the bean in her mouth and grinned. "Chocolate."

I growled and got up to throw away the Pepper bean as a harassed looking 3rd Year Trainee Healer entered the room and started shuffling his papers at the podium. The noise level in the room hardly stuttered as he began to write on the board.

"I saw James on my way in," I said as I sat back down.

"Did you see that hideous 'tache, then?"

Mary giggled and Lily rolled her eyes. "It made him look like a right perv. I told him I'd curse it off, you know?"

I laughed. "Yeah – we chatted about that and…"

"Oh, Jen! You didn't ask about _him_, did you?" Mary groaned.

"Well it would have been odd if I hadn't!"

"You're supposed to be getting over him!"

"Let it go Mary – she's allowed to ask about him," Lily said, her eyes on the words that the Lecturer was writing on the board.

"Yes, but she should ask _you_! Not his mate!" Mary argued.

"I haven't heard from him since he left James and Sirius' place, though."

"EXCUSE ME!" The Healer had magnified his voice so that it rang loudly through the room instantly calling everyone to attention. He reduced the volume and continued. "If you're all done with your chat, let's get started. I'm really bloody busy but as a Third Year, I'm stuck with the unfortunate task of teaching you, babies. So, shut up, listen and maybe you'll learn something."

"Charming," Lily muttered as we began to take notes on the lecture. I forced Remus from my brain and focused on what was being said. I wouldn't allow my worry over my ex-boyfriend's future get in the way of my own goals. Not again.


	2. I am not having this conversation

**Chapter Two: I am ****_not_**** having this conversation**

"We're having a party," Mary said from the Kitchen when I walked in to the flat fresh from my shift at St. Mungo's a couple of weeks later.

"Don't you have to work tomorrow?" I asked, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of pumpkin juice from amongst platters and platters of hors d'oeuvres.

"Not until tomorrow night and you've got the next two days off, so I reckon this is the only time we'll both have this month!" Mary said, opening the oven and pulling out a tray of biscuits.

"How do you make time to cook and bake? I haven't even washed my hair this week," I said, tiredly. She made a face at me and shook her head, ignoring my question.

"I've already invited all the First Year trainees. Of course, half of them are working but everyone else is pretty excited. Lily's bringing James and Peter and a couple of James' friends from Auror Training."

I raised an eyebrow. "And…um, his other mates?"

"Remus can't come, so thankfully we won't have to worry about any of_ that_ awkwardness and I think Sirius has a date or something," Mary said, eying me as she put a warming charm over the cookies and put another batch in the oven.

"You did invite Remus, didn't you? He's still friends with you lot, it's not…"

"Jen – you're my friend first…besides, James said he was sure that Remus was busy tonight anyway."

I tried to recall if there was a full moon, but remembered that that had happened three nights ago when we'd had a surplus of causalities in the morgue. What could Remus possibly be busy with? Was he seeing someone already? It had barely been three months.

"Okay…when is everyone supposed to get here?" I said, shaking away my thoughts and glancing at the clock.

"In about three hours? So you can take your time washing your hair," Mary said, wrinkling her nose pointedly.

"Good – washing death off yourself takes time," I said dramatically, as I headed to my bedroom.

When I emerged an hour and a half later smelling like vanilla, not death, Mary looked panicked.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking in the sight of the dining table that was now covered and garnished with all of Mary's delicious snacks. "Everything looks amazing!"

"The booze!" Mary said. "I've just had an owl. They need someone to go to the Leaky to sign for it, but I don't have time – I need to get ready and I've got chicken skewers cooking."

"Calm down! I'll go over there," I said, shaking my dark, wet hair out and crunching it with my fingers to create volume.

"Oh thank you, Jen! You are my favourite!" Mary said with relief, throwing her arms around me and hugging me tightly.

I laughed. "I don't know why you stress yourself over things like this. It's just a party – you should've told people to bring their own drinks."

Mary shook her head and handed over a moneybag. "Money's in there. They'll banish the boxes over here after you sign and notify you when I receive them."

"Great," I said, looking in the hall mirror and applying some mascara and bright red lipstick in case people had arrived at the party by the time I got back. I went downstairs to the alley to apparate and in a flash, I was at the Leaky Cauldron.

Being a weekend, the pub was crowded and a few drunk old wizards leered at me as I made my way to the bar to try and get the attention of the barman. He seemed overworked and harassed, glaring as some young witches giggled their way through their order.

"Hi!" I called as he rushed past me to get some bottles of butterbeer from the shelves opposite me. "I've come to sign for the MacDonald party delivery."

"Oh, yeah!" he said, pausing and giving me the once over. "Give me a second, will ya? I've got these nutters at the end of the bar and some others after that. Be about fifteen minutes. Can I get you something while you wait?"

"Oh go on then, Gillywater please," I said, leaning against the bar and thumping down a few sickles.

"Thanks," he winked as he poured me a glass before rushing off to serve the other waiting customers.

"How'd you manage the special treatment?" a husky voice asked from behind me and I turned to see a handsome familiar face grinning down at me.

"My tits are out," I joked. "Hi, Sirius."

"All right, love?" he said, leaning in and kissing my cheek. "Thought you had a party going on tonight…"

"Here to pick up the alcohol," I explained, leaning against the bar. Sirius shuffled a little, almost as if to block my view, but his grin was so infectious, I couldn't help but smile back. Even if he was sometimes an insensitive prick, I loved Sirius. Of all of Remus' friends, I got on best with him.

"And how come you're not coming? Mary said you had a date or something?"

Sirius barked a laugh and shook his head but didn't answer me. Instead, he nodded at the barman who was looking at him expectantly. "Two Firewhiskies, one Gillywater. Thanks mate."

"Are those all for you?" I asked trying to look over his shoulder.

He stepped in the way again, but cringed as I stood and looked at the booth in the back where I recognized a former Head Girl, Dorcas Meadowes sitting with Him. With _my_ Remus. My mouth hung open for a moment and I felt the hint of tears prickling at my eyes. Almost simultaneously, Remus turned his head and squinted at the crowded bar looking for Sirius and our eyes met. I felt the tears dry up but a surge of anger rushed through my head as his eyes widened and he looked at me sheepishly.

"Jen," Sirius said, shaking me from my trance and I glanced back distractedly. The barman was waving a piece of paper and a quill at me and I sunk back on to my barstool to sign the paper before handing over Mary's bag of money. My signature was shaky and I could feel the awkwardness between Sirius and I growing rapidly.

"Great. I'll go banish the alcohol to the delivery address now, and I'll be back in a mo' to let you know if it was delivered."

"Thanks," I muttered as the barman disappeared to the back room and Sirius nudged me.

"He's not _with _her or anything," he said in his usual light tone, taking a swig of his firewhisky.

I laughed and shook my head irritably. "Don't lie to me, Sirius."

"No, really – she just works with us…"

"Works with you? On what?" I asked, curiously and Sirius looked like he might kick himself.

"Just a bit of a side job. That's what Remus has to do tonight – so he couldn't make it to the party."

"James said he was in Coventry with his Mum."

"Well…" Sirius shrugged. "He's not anymore."

"And you're going to be doing this side job too?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nah…I've got to take out her cousin so that she can do the job," he said cocking his head towards Dorcas.

I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Okay Miss – you're all set," The barman said, giving me the thumbs up before turning to serve some more people.

"Come and say hello, Jen. It's worse if you don't."

I clenched my fists but shook my head as casually as I could manage. "Nah, say hello for me. I'll s'ya later," I mumbled, tucking my wand away in my purse and fiddling with the clasp.

"Too late," Sirius muttered before my favourite voice in the world cut in. There was something so pleasant and calming about Remus' voice. It didn't have the gravel of Sirius', or the animation of James', but it could probably make multiple panties drop if he used it the way they did.

"Hi Jen."

My fingers fumbled on the clasp and I looked up to see Remus with his sweet, serious and prematurely lined face smiling at me tentatively.

"Here mate," Sirius said, handing Remus his drink before nodding at me and heading back to their booth to join Dorcas.

"How are you?" Remus asked, his eyes still careful as he studied my face.

"Great," I said. "I heard you moved back to London. That's great," I continued in a falsely bright tone.

"Yeah, I'm doing a couple of small jobs," he said. "Means that I've got a place to live for now."

"Great! Really wonderful," I nodded cheerily.

"Sorry I can't make it to your party," Remus said, sticking a hand in his pocket. I watched the motion and knew he was uncomfortable even if he seemed calm. The thought made me sad but a little more relaxed.

"It's probably better…I'd be spending the whole party using this fake cheerful voice," I said and he chuckled.

"Jen…I…"

I shook my head. "Don't Remus." I didn't want to hear him tell me again, that I was better off without him.

"Jen, it's better this way. I really want you to be happy."

"Are _you_ happy?" I snapped at him and he winced.

"I don't deserve you," he said, quietly.

"Why won't you let _me_ make that decision?"

He shook his head. "I didn't want to argue. I just thought we could talk and be civil, not sad."

"You are completely clueless Remus Lupin. If you weren't going to stay with me, then why did you string me along for two years?!" I asked, raising my voice.

"I'm not going to do this," he snapped back angrily. "You won't make me feel bad for trying to give you your freedom."

"I don't need_ you_ to give me freedom! You wanted out – you're just using the same pathetic, noble, self-deprecating –"

"–Okay, I think that's enough." Sirius was back and he had me by the elbow as he walked me to the front door of the pub and out in to the clammy summer heat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Sirius Black?" I yelled as the pub door slammed shut.

"Stopping you and Remus from having the same old, tired fight. You'll thank me tomorrow," Sirius said lazily, leaning back against the pub wall and pulling a pack of Muggle cigarettes from his jacket. I watched, eyes flashing as he lit one up and took a deep drag. I then grabbed it from his mouth, broke it and threw it to the ground in fury. As I disapparated, I could hear him laughing.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review! And to my biggest supporter at the moment - Aqua4444, you are awesome.**_


	3. I am not good at mingling

**Chapter Three: I am not good at mingling.**

"This party is so grown-up," James said, taking a deep sip from his cup as we surveyed the room. People were standing around chatting, drinking glasses of elderflower wine and mead. Some were dancing while others hovered around Mary's banquet of finger food.

"At least it's better than the all-night affairs in the Common Room where someone was always sick on the carpet," Lily said, sipping her wine daintily.

"Pete won't make any promises though," James winked and Peter laughed.

"Do not throw up in my flat, Peter – I will hex you in to next week!" I said as I watched Mary flit between the groups of people, mingling with ease. "How does she know so many people? You know, I don't think I know _anyone_ here."

"What are you on about?" Lily said. "Look – there's Timothy, er… and Wendelin is next to him. Oh and look, Benjy Fenwick and Marlene McKinnon are dancing."

"_You_ brought Benjy and Marlene – I've never even met them," I said and she frowned.

"Oh…yeah. Well, everyone else is either from Hogwarts or in the Healer Program," she said with a shrug.

"I don't know anyone either," James agreed. "Mostly it looks like nerds."

Lily smacked his arm but Peter laughed with him.

"Look at Cobblesworth," he said, pointing at where Timothy was leaning against a flimsy table speaking to Wendelin Warcroft, a Ravenclaw from our year. "Galleon says he spills his drink on Warcroft when he trips."

"Two Galleons says that he just falls and face-plants," James said, shaking his friend's hand.

"Poor bloke. How's he getting on in your Rotation?" Lily said, turning to me.

"Not bad, he hasn't misplaced any bodies yet, but we usually give him the easiest jobs. And I'm almost positive that he and Florence got off together during our last shift."

"How does that idiot do so well with the ladies?" James said, shaking his head before shouting in surprise, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

We all turned to see who he was speaking to and saw that Sirius was entering my flat, holding Florence's hand as they waded through the crowd in the living room.

" 'Allo Jenneefer. Zank you for inviting me to your party. Where ees your friend, Mary?" Florence said, kissing both my cheeks in greeting

"Oh, she's just there," I said, pointing her out.

"See you, later, oui?" she said, kissing Sirius' cheek and sauntering off towards Mary.

"Nice work," Peter said, ogling the slim blonde.

"So, this is _your _party?" Sirius grinned at me.

"Florence is Dorcas' cousin?"

"Apparently so," Sirius said pulling a flask from his jacket and draining the contents. He tipped it upside down and clicked his tongue when the drips stopped. "You look friendlier than the last time I saw you."

"Prongs –" Peter said, tugging on James' sleeve and pointing at where Timothy was apologizing profusely and attempting to wipe up the wine from Wendelin's cleavage. "Cough up."

James groaned. "You always win," he said as he handed over two galleons.

"Good thing too – it's his only source of income," Sirius joked as he grabbed Lily's glass and polished off the remaining wine. She rolled her eyes but didn't comment and instead, turned to me.

"When did you two see each other?"

"When I went to the Leaky to pick up the booze for the party earlier," I said, busying myself with finding another bottle to refill her glass.

"Sirius! What were you doing there?" Lily asked, using a significant tone. I noticed that James and Peter seemed to be listening with interest but Sirius just shrugged.

"Having a drink with Remus and Dorcas before their side job. You couldn't get me a glass of something could you, Jen?"

I eyed the group curiously as I walked to the drinks table, but they were now focusing all of their attention on Timothy and Wendelin who were kissing furiously against the wall nearby. It was obvious that they were hiding something from me, I just couldn't tell what. The boys had always been secretive, but it seemed now that Lily was included in their club. I felt a little resentful of this fact, as I had been friends with the lads longer, but tried to cheer myself up by taking a huge swig straight from the wine bottle before returning to the group and topping their drinks off. Mary had joined them and seemed to lead the group stare at me when I arrived. Every face was dripping with concern except for Sirius', which looked a little guilty. He'd obviously told everyone about my run-in with Remus while I was gone.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I snapped before turning back around and stomping over to talk to some random people.

A few hours later, I was sitting on the sofa alone, clutching a wine bottle to my chest and watching the room in a hazy blur. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Lily and James were kissing furiously in the corner. Peter was swaying to the music by himself and Mary was dancing with a group of Healer students that I'd never met. I felt the space beside me sink as Sirius stumbled on to the sofa, chuckling as he accidentally fell against me. I groaned but he just put his arm around me and leaned his head against mine.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, stop being so grumpy. Everyone's just worried about you," Sirius said flippantly as he smiled at something in front of us.

"Yeah – just feel sorry for the pathetic girl who got dumped. Why don't you feel sorry for _him_?"

Sirius yawned and stretched. "We do," he said simply before we both fell into silence once more and watched as a group of normally dignified students cheered Peter on as he chugged straight from a bottle of firewhisky.

"I thought this party was supposed to be grown up…" I muttered.

Sirius laughed. "You can put all the fancy food out and you can decorate your flat to look like you're well adjusted – but at the end of it – you're still putting a bunch of drunk children in a room together."

"But everyone was acting so normal, earlier!" I whined as I took a swig from my wine bottle.

"Yeah it's always like that before the alcohol kicks in…"

We both winced as we watched Peter throw up on the carpet.

"Can't you do something about your idiot friend?" I groaned but Sirius shook his head.

"Either I take Pete home…or I take her home," he said, nodding at Florence who was now dancing seductively on the coffee table in front of us. She was tossing her head of blonde hair around confidently and a few people had gathered to cheer her on, moving away from Peter's mess on the carpet.

He stifled laughter as he smiled up at Florence, but muttered to me, "Why is she up there? Is that what they do in France?"

"Can you ask her to get off the table? It's an antique," I whispered to Sirius as we both held back more laughter. He looked at me out of the side of his eye and ruffled my hair as he stood up, extending his hands chivalrously to Florence as he helped her off my grandmother's table. She patted his cheek and took a bow for the disappointed crowd, waving away their applause dramatically. I watched vaguely as she whispered something to him and he nodded his head to the cupboard by the door where the guests had left their bags and things.

When her back turned, I gave Sirius a pointed look but he just laughed and held his hands up defensively.

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong Sirius, I do think you should take more girls up on their offers but are you really going to…" I let my voice drop off as Florence returned and smiled at us both.

"Zanks again, Jeneefer! You veel take me to your 'ome now, Sirius?" she asked, clutching her purse and thrusting his motorcycle helmet on to his head. He laughed and pushed the visor up so his face was visible.

"I'd like to love, but I promised your cousin that I'd take you straight home," he smiled, with a sidelong look at me.

I fought not to roll my eyes and forced another smile at Florence, who was rolling her own eyes at Sirius' indecisive response.

"Zat Dorcas, she ees such a bore!" she pouted before calling out to Mary and hurrying over to where my friend was now showing most of our guests out. My eyes flickered to James who was tiredly carrying a passed out Lily in to my room and I groaned and smacked my forehead against Sirius' shoulder.

"Excuse you," Sirius said, frowning down at me, as he removed his helmet and tucked it under his arm.

"Lily's passed out which means she and James are going to be sleeping in my room. I hate sharing with Mary. She steals the covers," I sighed.

"Come and stay at my place," Sirius yawned.

"That would be a bit silly," I replied, thinking that being a third wheel to Sirius and Florence sounded worse than any amount of blanket theft. "Why don't you just go wake your bloody roommates up and tell them to come home with you?" I said.

"I meant you could come stay in my room," Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows. "I don't steal the covers."

I laughed and punched his arm. "Shut up. Any chance you'll be walking and not driving?" I asked, using my most persuasive face to no avail. I hadn't really expected it to work – Sirius was too reckless and over confident in his own motorcycle driving to ever listen to anyone's advice.

He shrugged and pulled me in to a hug. "I'll vanish Pete's vomit for you on my way out."

"You are one of the good ones, Sirius Black," I sighed, shaking my head at him. "Which just means that you're going to really break some poor witch's heart someday. "

"Yeah, like that hasn't already happened," he joked before he sauntered over to vanish the vomit, pick up his leather jacket and meet Florence at the door. I watched as he hugged Mary and after she closed the door all that could be heard were Peter's snores from the bathroom tub.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope that you guys enjoyed. Please let me know by dropping me a review.**_


	4. I am better at conjuring stretchers

**Chapter Four: I am better at conjuring stretchers than consoling strangers**

When I was back at St Mungo's two days later, I was surprised that I recognized so many faces of Healer trainees from the party. It had obviously been a success and even though I hadn't played the good host like Mary – plenty of friendly people came to thank me for inviting them. It was all well and good until I took the lifts down to the basement and was immediately greeted by a very talkative Florence. Before the party, our Rotation had mostly spent our days in relative quiet, spending the downtime between organizing bodies and Preservative Potions, doing our own thing. But now, as we waited for Healer Grimsby to show up, Florence ignored our usual routine and started to talk to me about Sirius.

"'E ees very good looking, ees 'e not?" she said loudly as the two of us organized the Potions shelves.

I shrugged. "Yes, he is," I agreed as I studied the contents of a large red bottle.

"'E did not take me back to 'is place after your party," she continued and I noticed that Timothy was listening in interest. Florence didn't seem to mind the eavesdropping and was more concerned with my opinion on Sirius' behavior.

"I think he had an early morning," I muttered, not interested in speculating over why Sirius had decided against spending more time with her. "Has anyone seen the Odor Repellent?"

"But everything was going so well!" Florence replied defiantly as Mikhail grunted and pushed a tall blue bottle across the counter to me.

"Are you talking about Sirius _Black_?" Timothy spoke up as I saw Mikhail roll his eyes and stomp in to the store cupboard and shut the door loudly. Privately, I wished I could join him, but as Timothy and Florence had once used the same cupboard to snog, I didn't want to give off the wrong impression.

"How many Siriuses do you know, Tim?" I shot at him, rolling my eyes.

"I'm just surprised. Black didn't go out with anyone when we were at Hogwarts together," he said, nonchalantly, though I knew that it was a strategic comment for Florence's benefit.

"What are you saying? Zat 'e ees not experienced?" Florence asked looking at Timothy curiously.

He shrugged. "He's never had a girlfriend before. Maybe he was nervous…if you know what I mean."

"You are saying 'e ees a virgin?" Florence asked in disbelief and as Timothy started to nod, I broke in to laughter. It was true that Sirius had never had a girlfriend, but he wasn't inexperienced.

"Don't listen to Tim, Florence – Sirius was just busy – I'm sure he meant no offence."

Thankfully, before the conversation could get any further, Healer Grimsby entered looking exhausted.

"I've just spent all night in the Emergency Wing. There was a Death Eater attack yesterday," He explained after he'd retrieved Mikhail from the cupboard and gathered us around. No wonder I hadn't seen Mary since the party, she'd probably been stuck at the Hospital after the attack.

"There are two families saying goodbye to their loved ones now. I need you to split up and retrieve the bodies while the other Morgue Rotation brings down the rest of the deceased. Spend time consoling the families, don't rush them – but do not prolong their suffering. When you get there, give them your condolences, quietly tell the most calm looking member of the family that you'll need to take the body in five minutes, step back and wait and then cover the body and remove it with a simple levitation charm. Can you handle that?" he said, glaring at us all intensely. We nodded in unison and he studied our faces before he nodded curtly and looked down at the long piece of parchment in his hands.

"Bardaux and Stone – I want you to take care of the Jacques family in Room 11. They're French tourists and don't speak any English. Florence can speak to them and Mikhail, the body is quite large, so I suggest you take care of the charm." Florence and Mikhail both nodded grimly before heading off upstairs.

"And Cobblesworth and Locke – you can take Archie Bones in Room 15. His wife already passed last night – but his kids are there along with some of their friends. He was a popular man, Archie…" Grimsby trailed off and shook his head. "The kids have just been through it with their mum, so they'll be ready for it when you have to take the body away. They must be about your age…"

When we made it to the lifts, Timothy and I exchanged looks of horror. We both knew Edgar Bones and Amelia Bones – two of Archie's kids. They were Gryffindors – a few years older than we were and just as well liked as their father seemed to have been. In fact, I was pretty sure that James was friends with Edgar because of Quidditch.

It was a sharp shock when we got to Room 15 for several reasons. One was the amount of people – at least twenty witches and wizards packed in to the tiny room, leaning against work tables, sitting on conjured chairs, slumped tiredly against walls. Three people were huddled around the bed where Archie Bones lay and though none of them were crying, they all held a vacant but very, very sad expression in their eyes. Another shock was actually seeing a body in this context. It was the first time that we'd seen a corpse with loved ones around it. And the final shock was the presence of Remus standing in the corner speaking to Dumbledore, our former Headmaster, as if sharing some deep secret. Professor Dumbledore and Remus both looked up as Timothy and I hovered in the doorway. After glancing at the mourners by the bed, Dumbledore said something to Remus and the two of them made their way quietly to us.

"Professor…I'm so sorry for your loss. And yours Remus…" Timothy spoke up. I was thankful because I'd forgotten Grimsby's instructions. The presence of people I knew made it feel very different.

"Thank you Timothy," Dumbledore said graciously. "I take it that you and Miss Locke are here to remove Archie's body?" he continued softly.

"Yes Sir, we're supposed to give you five minutes," I said as sensitively as I could. There was an uncomfortable lump in my throat so it came out a little ragged, but Dumbledore seemed to understand.

"I will inform his children," he nodded before striding to Edgar and leaning down to whisper. Edgar glanced at Tim and I, taking in our bright Healer robes, closed his eyes, sighed and nodded. Dumbledore then ushered everyone quietly from the room to leave the Bones to their last goodbyes.

While Dumbledore talked with some of the other mourners, Remus stayed with Tim and I.

"I'm sorry – did you know him well?" I finally said to him, taking in his tired, worried face. He sighed heavily but shook his head.

"I didn't know him at all. But I've been seeing a lot of Edgar lately – it's a big blow for him. You-Know-Who got their mother too, you know?"

"Him?" Timothy asked with a gasp and Remus gave a curt nod.

"Yeah, the Bones' are an old, influential pureblood family – you can bet He was furious that they weren't on his side," Remus said in the same blank, tired voice.

Timothy shuddered and looked at the clock before nodding at me.

"I'm going to conjure up the stretcher, so we can go in and make a clean stab at things," he said and although I doubted his spell casting, I still left him to it.

"Are you okay?" I asked, when it was just Remus and I leaning against the wall.

He nodded but his face looked shaken and troubled. "I've just…I've never seen someone dead before."

"I know what you mean," I said and he looked at me in surprise.

"But… you're in the Morgue Rotation."

"I mean…it's the first time I've seen a dead body and thought of it as a 'someone', you know? Sort of sheds a different light on things."

"Yeah…" Remus said and we both were quiet as we watched Tim struggle to conjure the stretcher. Thankfully no one else had noticed yet.

"I better help Tim."

"Yeah – I have to get going anyway," Remus said. "I wish we'd run in to each other under better circumstances. I feel bad about the way we argued last time we saw each other."

I shook my head and grabbed his hand. "No…it's okay."

He gave me a small smile before pulling his hand free gently and heading off to Dumbledore. I watched him speak to the Headmaster before heading to the Main Exit just as Edgar, Amelia and their brother that I didn't know, emerged from the room. Seeing that Timothy had yet to conjure the stretcher, I swiftly conjured one myself and nodded at him as we gave the family space to join their friends before we went in to do our job. When we returned, everyone had gone and we were left to transport the body to the morgue alone.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review if you liked it/didn't it like, just want to make a stranger happy...:)**_


	5. I am not the one with the high pitch

**Chapter Five: I am not the one with the high-pitched voice**

By the time September rolled around, it became much more usual for my Rotation to be sent to pick up bodies from mourning families. Unfortunately they weren't always as straightforward as it had been with Archie Bones. Sometimes family members would cling to the body long after our arrival and one of us would have to restrain them as the other levitated the body from the room. Other mourners would scream at us and attempt to hex us which was why I was happier when I was paired up with Mikhail than with the others. Most people wouldn't attack Florence but take their anger out on me instead, and something about Tim seemed to make people so furious that neither of us was safe. But Mikhail was such a stoic figure, people didn't seem to want to interfere with his business and instead let him take the body while they sobbed on my shoulder. Although their tears made me uncomfortable, I preferred it to breaking out in hives as a result of some grief-filled curse.

Mikhail and I had just brought our last body of the day down to the Morgue when he spoke to me for the first time in the three months we'd worked together. To my surprise, his accent wasn't Eastern European but very English. I suppose he must have been half-half.

"I thought she was never going to stop crying on you," he said as he sprinkled some of the Preservation Potion on to the old man's body before levitating him on to a storage slab and waving his wand so that it disappeared in to the wall. I indexed it before using a spell to dry my shirt and nodding.

"Yeah she was one of the more persistent criers that I've faced."

"Don't know how you can take it to be honest," he said after he suggested we go up to the Tea Room to get coffees before heading home.

"It's not my favourite thing to deal with but I'd rather they cried than hexed me!" I smiled.

"They hex you?" he asked in disbelief as we stopped on the ground floor to let a huge group of people enter the lift.

"Yeah – especially when I'm paired with Tim – he infuriates people!"

Mikhail chuckled. "Yeah, he's been hexed when we were paired as well. I just never thought they'd attack you!"

I felt my cheeks go red, even though I wasn't sure why. Luckily I didn't have to respond because when we got to the Second Floor, the crowd in the lift cleared and a familiar husky voice exclaimed, "Jen!"

I jumped and saw that Sirius had been standing at the front of the now empty lift and he approached with his usual, infectious smile.

"I haven't seen you for ages," he said, hugging me and taking in my appearance. "You look like hell."

"Thanks," I said rolling my eyes. "Sirius, this is Mikhail."

Sirius turned and looked at the tall, burly boy standing beside me and his expression changed.

"Stone."

"Black."

"You two know each other?" I asked in confusion as the two boys glared.

"Our families do," they replied together, eyes still fixed on each other.

"Thought they sent you to Durmstrang," Sirius said coolly.

"Came back and studied for NEWTs independently," Mikhail replied. "Heard you were disowned."

"Yup. Best thing my mum ever did," Sirius grinned and Mikhail's heavy brows knitted together.

"Um… what are you doing here, Sirius? Don't you have Auror Training?" I put in, trying to change the subject and break the tension in the lift.

"You…an Auror?" Mikhail scoffed, laughing.

Sirius ignored him. "Yeah, but James is here on the fourth floor."

"WHAT? James is hurt?"

"Just something minor. He's had worse – it was during 'Combat and Dueling,' a little jinx – no harm done."

"Did YOU put him in the Hospital?!" I shrieked and he chuckled nervously, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You sound like Evans. They sent me to take a walk while she cooled down."

We had arrived at the Fourth Floor and I followed Sirius out of the lift.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mikhail – I have to check on a friend."

"Sure – see you Jennifer. Black."

"Stone," Sirius nodded right before the doors closed. He immediately pulled a face at the doors. "Please don't tell me you're friends with that idiot," he said, turning to me.

"Actually that's the first time we've spoken. But he's not bad. We're in the same rotation. "

"HA! He's in the Morgue Rotation? That is hilarious!" Sirius laughed as he led me down a corridor. I scowled at him and he frowned guiltily.

"Well…you're different - you just fucked up – you were never meant to be in that Rotation…."

"Sirius- shut up," I sighed, shaking my head as I followed him through a door, coming face to face with a full room. Lily was glaring at a sheepish looking James who lay in bed with a thermometer in his mouth as Mary took his pulse on his other side. Remus and Peter were standing at the foot of the bed laughing about something. The commotion came to a stop when Sirius and I entered and it seemed that in the same instant, we all realized that this was the first time the seven of us had been in a room together since we left Hogwarts.

"Hi Jen!" James broke the ice in such a high-pitched voice that it would have been funny if it hadn't physically hurt my eardrums. Lily, Mary and I all put our fingers to our ears but the three other boys were in hysterics. Even James looked like he wanted to laugh but Lily's look of fury was so intense, he forced himself to look solemn.

"Well…could be worse, right?" I said to her, as Sirius joined Peter and Remus' mocking of James.

"Stop laughing Sirius! What if his voice stays like this permanently?" Lily snapped. There was a moment of silence before everyone burst in to laughter at this, including James. His laugh was like daggers to our eardrums, so we all quickly stopped in time for the Healer to enter the room.

He was younger than most of the Healers in charge and probably young enough to be Grimsby's son, but that didn't detract from his impressive stature. He was classically handsome, with neatly combed blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes. If it hadn't have been wildly inappropriate – I might have whistled.

"Well, well – three Trainee Healers huddled at your sick bed, young man – you're luckier than most. Miss Evans, Miss MacDonald – you two are mine but I don't think we know each other," he said nodding at me. "I am Healer Markle."

"Jennifer Locke, Sir."

"What rotation are you in Miss Locke?"

I fought not to sigh and said, "The Morgue Sir."

"Oh," Healer Markle said, obviously losing interest and instead, referring to the chart clipped to James' bed. The boys gave me sympathetic looks but seeing Remus' made me so furious, I turned away, very red in the face.

"Who is presenting?" Markle asked Lily and Mary.

"I'm just here because the idiot's my boyfriend, Sir," Lily said and Markle chuckled.

"Very Well, MacDonald, if you please."

"James Potter, Eighteen. Spell Damage occurred during Auror Training. Injury resulted in abnormally high-pitched voice and discomfort to the patient's throat."

"Why?"

"The silencing spell that was intended did not reach its target, however Mr Potter's shield charm distorted it, resulting in a mixed spell outcome, " Mary answered.

"And abnormal voice is caused by the mixed spell or the shield charm?"

"The shield charm – without enough power to deflect the spell, the shield changes the silencing spell and becomes a spell to change pitch," Lily jumped in and Markle nodded.

"Good…and the cause of the discomfort?"

There was a pregnant pause where Lily and Mary glanced at each other, grabbed their notebooks and began to flip frantically through leafs of parchment.

"Er Sir – is it just a result of the strain the high pitch is putting on his vocal chords?" I put in timidly, and Markle gave me a look.

"You're in the Morgue, huh?"

"Yes Sir."

"Well…I guess they don't put only idiots down there. So, Evans – treatment for the pitch?"

"Reverse Sono-charm," Lily said immediately.

"And for the discomfort, MacDonald?"

"A Soothing Potion, Sir?"

"Good – very good, everyone," he said, beaming at Lily, Mary and me. He then waved his wand wordlessly and smiled at James. "Mr Potter, I sincerely hope you got a good curse in after your shield!"

"Yeah – I won the duel, HEY! My voice is back!" James replied.

"You did _not _win the duel, mate. Keep dreaming," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"He's just upset, cause he doesn't have any battle wounds yet," James croaked, rubbing his throat.

"I preferred you as a chipmunk," Sirius said grumpily making the room laugh.

"Well Mr Potter, you may challenge your friend to a re-duel right after you take your Soothing Potion. But I beg you to wait until you're out of my Hospital." Healer Markle said with an easy smile. "MacDonald – 10ml of Ogden's should be fine."

"Like the whiskey?" Sirius asked, eyebrow raised.

"Sadly not even close," Markle said before turning to me. "I'll be having a word with Healer Grimsby about you." And with that, he swept from the room with an air of coolness.

"Wow, you didn't tell me Markle was so cool!" I exclaimed as Mary measured out some Potion and handed it to James.

"Well Mary told me not to go on and on about how good we have it when you're stuck in the Morgue. But…you showed us up anyway!" Lily said, rolling her eyes. I wasn't offended, Lily and I were always in competition with each other – if I could somehow get in to their Rotation it would be good for all of us.

"So…look how easy it is for us all to hang out!" Sirius said after a few quiet moments. "We should all get a drink together to celebrate James' recovery!"

"I'll pass," I said looking at Remus. He frowned back but didn't say anything as I turned to James. "Glad you're better, James Potter."

"Thanks Jennifer Locke," he winked. "See ya."

"Yeah, bye everyone!" I said before hurrying out. I felt the hand on my shoulder just as I reached the lifts and I sighed heavily as I turned. "What Remus?"

"Jen – just come for a drink. James and Peter and Sirius – they hate that they can't see you anymore."

"They see me plenty!"

"Well, James maybe…but, come on Jen. Do you hate me so much?" he said, smiling persuasively.

"You still don't get that I don't hate you! I love you Remus. It's too difficult for me to keep seeing you all the time. Not when I'm trying to get over you," I sighed, shaking my head. "Explain that to them."

"Fine – just…go for the drink with the others. I have a Full Moon tonight anyway…"

I inhaled sharply. "I forgot," I admitted, looking up at his sad face.

"Lucky you," he replied, in his easy, agreeable, sweet voice.

I reached up to stroke his cheek and he closed his eyes as I noted every new line on his tired face. "I wish I could be there for you…"

He sighed shakily. "Jen…" he opened his eyes and they were glistening and I couldn't stop myself. I threw myself into his arms and kissed him. The kiss lasted a full, wonderful, cloudy moment before I heard a throat clear and felt Remus' hands on my elbows, sharply jerking me away. We both turned to see Sirius grimacing at us uncomfortably.

"Right. Oops. I'll just…" he turned and disappeared back in to James' room and Remus sighed very heavily.

"I'm sorry Jen – I shouldn't have done that…"

"You didn't do anything," I said quietly, feeling horribly embarrassed because it was true. His lips had been stiff. They hadn't moved. They'd felt foreign on mine. He'd only let me kiss him. He hadn't kissed back.

"I…"

"I get it Remus…" I said, hurrying to the stairwell and swinging the door open hastily, running down the steps so fast; I could have been floating down. Tears were blinding me and by the time I got to the Apparition Point, they were streaming down my face. It was one thing to think he'd broken up with me because he was trying to do the noble thing…but after today, I knew that he didn't have feelings for me anymore and I was kidding myself trying to hang on to someone who wasn't there.

* * *

_**A/N: Happy New Year! Pleeeease review!**_


End file.
